A Dream Come True
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Sasuke finally gets to marry Naruto, which is a dream come true. SasuNaru


**A Dream Come True**

**Sasuke finally has his dream come true when he marries his beloved Naruto. As if that weren't enough, Naruto makes their biggest dream a reality.**

**Contains yaoi, some language, possible OOCness, and best of all…MPreg!**

**I only own Teah, everything else is not mine! Well, the story is, but the characters belong to…what's his name…except Teah though, she's mine! **

**Sasuke: So I get to FINALLY marry Naruto?**

**Me: That's what this story is, Sasuke.**

**Naruto: Yay! A wedding! I love weddings! Oh wait, I'm in it! Yay!**

**Sasuke: _We're _in it, loser. **

**Naruto: Ah, Sasuke. Wanna make out?**

**Sasuke: You bet!**

**(They make out, and the Authoress gets a nosebleed from it. Actually…I never get nosebleeds! It's funny, I've read quite a few nosebleed-inducing SasuNaru fics…and nothing! But it's cool though, guess I'm not such a perv!)**

**Me: So enjoy reading it!**

**Naruto: -Moan- Aaahh…Sasuke…**

**Me: Um guys, if you're gonna have sex, that's fine, but take it upstairs, okay?**

Sasuke nervously fidgeted as he tried to comb through his weirdly-shaped hair. Today was the day, that his dream of marrying his beloved kitsune boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was going to come true.

_Finally, after today, Naruto will be all mine. _

"Yoohoo! Sasuke!" Teah chirped as she came into the room. She was dressed in a red full-length silk gown with pink ruffles at the bottom, a large pink ribbon around the waist, and had red and white flowers in her hair. "My, don't you look handsome! You nervous?"

"You bet I am." Sasuke replied. "But happy as can be."

"I can imagine so." Teah smiled. "You've wanted to marry Naruto since you two kissed!"

"By accident." Sasuke put in. "I just never wanted to admit it or think about it."

"I guess not, eh? Well, now you finally get to marry your little love!" Teah grinned.

"Hn, yeah. Finally he'll be all mine. No one will be able to touch him now." Sasuke responded.

"Nope! They sure won't! And I'll make sure of that." Teah promised. "Well, I'm gonna go check on the bride. See you later!"

And with that she left the room, grinning at Sasuke playfully.

With a contended sigh, the raven-haired boy made sure everything was in place.

_Okay. Anytime now. I'm all good. And Naruto, you finally get to take your place as…well, whatever you want I guess. _

_With Naruto…_

"Aw man! Why do I have to wear a dress?" Naruto moaned.

The poor kitsune was stuck wearing a wedding gown. None the less, he looked awesome. His sunshine-blonde hair washed so nicely, his tan skin seem to be giving a lovely glow, his bright blue eyes sparkling, and his adorable whisker scars standing out. He made an adorable bride.

"Heeey Snookie!" Teah chirped as she came in.

"Hey Teah!" He greeted back, grinning at her.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah! And excited too! But still…why do I have to wear a dress?"

"Because, you make an adorable bride!" Teah cooed.

"But Sasuke looks more girly than I do!" Naruto whined. "Aw well, you only live once."

Teah was about to answer when Iruka came into the room. "Naruto! C'mon! You have to get going!"

"Oh. Okay Iruka-sensei!"

"See you there, Naruto!" Teah kissed him on the cheek in a sisterly way. "Love you, Snook."

Naruto grinned and hugged her. "I love you too, Sis." He headed to the door and turned back. "Starting today, I'm gonna be Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha! Believe it!"

Teah laughed. _That's our Naruto. Always saying "Believe it". _(I like that line! Like when he says it in the English version! Don't get me wrong, I also like "Dattebayo", but ya know me!)

_And so…_

Poor Sasuke was as nervous as hell. He just couldn't stop fidgeting.

Being Hokage, Tsunade was going to bring the two together. She waited up front, holding the book, and waiting patiently (inwardly impatient) for the blonde to show up.

Right then, what Sasuke saw, nearly made him melt, and made his jaw drop.

In came, in a splash of bright sunlight, was Naruto. In all his amazing glory. Even though he was in a wedding dress, he was so beautiful. He also carried a lovely bouquet of red and white roses, courtesy of the flower shop Ino's family owned.

Before he knew it, his blonde idiot was right in front of him, grinning widely that adorable fox-grin of his. God, if they weren't getting married right now, he would've jumped the blonde right on the spot.

"Finally! Ahem, so people, we're gathered here today to bring together these two men by the bonds of Holy Matrimony, forever and ever, and let no man tear asunder…"

Blah blah blah…

"And now, the couple has written their own vows, which they will now recite to each other." Tsunade said, handing them each a piece of paper. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me! Me! I do! I do!" Naruto said excitedly.

Everyone laughed. Even Sasuke chuckled.

"Go ahead, loser." Sasuke whispered.

"Ha-ha." Naruto pouted, but grinned. "Okay, here we go!"

Clearing his throat, Naruto read out his vow.

"Sasuke, you've really done nothing but bring a lot of wonder and less loneliness in my empty world. And on this, the day of our marriage, I can't ask for a better way than to share the rest of my awesome life (everyone laughed at this) with my first friend, my first rival, my first crush, my first love. Being with you has been the highpoint of my life. I've never been happier than to share my life with you. You've been a bastard, but that's only because I know you're only hiding your own memories and insecurities. I've gotta say that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll never ever let you go, not ever. Not again. My life would be nothing without you. I love you so much, Sasuke. And now that we're together forever, I can finally be myself again. No matter what, I'll always look back on our days with fond memories, warm feelings, and a special place in my heart. I truly value our love and bond. Believe it!"

Everyone awwwed and laughed at the vow, who knew the idiot blonde of Konoha could write something so beautiful? And even add the infamous "Believe it"?

Naruto blushed slightly. "Um…y-you're turn, Sasuke."

"Okey-day." Sasuke replied.

"Naruto, in you, I have found a soulmate. Anything I do for you, I mean it. You've really brought the sunshine in my otherwise cloudy world. No one has ever understood me, or reached out to me like you did. You saw right past everything on the outside, and looked into my soul, making me the person that I am now. You've done nothing but bring happiness, kindness, wonder, and brightness into my life when you came. You're really without a doubt the brightest Angel to walk the Earth. No one around could ever make me feel like you do. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't intend on letting you go ever again. I won't let anyone take you away from me, because on this day, the greatest day ever, you belong to me from now on. And no matter what, I will protect you with my life. I love you Naruto, more than anything. Don't forget that. I'll always be there for you. Forever and ever."

Everyone awwwed again, no one knew that the stoic boy could ever write something so touching and beautiful.

And so, Tsunade continued on, when finally, she reached the best part.

"I know pronounce you both husband and…well, husband I guess. Sasuke, you can now kiss your kitsune."

"With pleasure." Sasuke mouthed "I love you" with his lips, then brought his beloved blonde into his arms and kissed him sweetly.

Naruto curled his soft fingers around his neck and wove them through his hair as he did so. Everyone cheered happily.

All in all, it was a beautiful day.

_Later that night…_

Sasuke opened the door to the bedroom he shared with Naruto-who had moved in about a month before he had proposed- and gently lay the cute blonde bride on the bed.

"You're mine now, Naruto." Sasuke said in his best bedroom voice, straddling the blonde.

Naruto grinned. "Sure am! So? Are we gonna do it?"

Smirking, the raven-haired boy leaned down and met his lover's soft lips and…

(Insert hot and sweet lemony scene here)

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling happy and content, as he did the first time he and Sasuke had made love. Only this time, they were married and together forever. Like they wanted to be for so long.

And now, here he was, nestled in the comfort of his lover's arms, which held him tightly and possessively, in a safe little cocoon.

Falling back asleep, the sweet smile never left his adorable face. (Naruto is so KAWAII!)

_A month later…_

Okay, something crazy was happening now.

It was the 20th morning in a row that Naruto had to rush to the bathroom some time after he woke up, and barf his guts out.

"Gee Naruto, are you sure you're okay? You've been throwing up almost every morning." Teah commented that morning.

"I don't know what's wrong, Teah." Naruto groaned as he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth. "I wish Sasuke was home."

Sasuke had to go away on a mission for who knows how long, and Naruto missed him dearly. But he waited as patiently as he could for him to return.

"I know." Teah bit her lip and looked pitifully at her new cousin. "But not to worry, he'll be back before you know it. In the meantime though, I think you need a bit of a check-up. C'mon, let's go see the Hokage."

"Okay." Naruto said in a small voice.

After they dressed, they walked in silence to the Hokage Tower.

_And so…_

"Really?" Tsunade nodded after the story was told. "Well, looks like we'll have to examine you."

Naruto froze and then sighed. "All right. But I want Teah to do it."

"That's fine. Go ahead then."

Nodding, Teah went over to Naruto and concentrated her chakra. Running a finger along his chest and down to his abdomen, she jerked back as if it burned her.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked, alarmed.

"Yeah what's up?" Naruto asked, growing worried.

Teah stood back and raised a hand to her mouth. _It can't be…it's impossible!_

"Teah…what's wrong?" Naruto squeaked.

To be completely sure, she activated her Sharingan and examined Naruto carefully, just to be sure of the discovery. Seeing that she was right, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Well? What is it?" Naruto wanted to know.

Looking the blonde in the eye, Teah tried to gather her words.

"Naruto…I don't know how to tell you this but…"

Tsunade and Naruto eyed her intently as the Princess hesitated.

"You're pregnant."

Naruto sat there frozen in shock, Tsunade was equally surprised.

"WHAT! HOW CAN I BE PREGNANT! THIS IS CRAZY! I CANNOT BE PREGNANT!" His yell could be heard all over the Fire Country.

In fact, Sasuke heard it. Though it was pretty incoherent, he knew it was Naruto's voice. Without any further ado, he rushed toward home.

_Back in Tsunade's Office…_

"How can I be pregnant?" Naruto squeaked. "I'm a guy!"

"It must be the work of the Nine Tailed Fox demon." Teah said. "That's as far as I know. But without a doubt, your pregnant."

Clutching his stomach, Naruto couldn't believe it. He was going to have Sasuke's child! It was a dream come true! He just never knew it would actually happen. Wow!

Now he couldn't _wait_ for Sasuke to get home!

_And so…_

Sasuke entered the mansion and removed his backpack. It was good to be home.

"Sasuke!" Naruto chirped as he glomped his lover. "I missed you so much!"

Feeling his fatigue and weariness melt away at his beloved's touch, Sasuke hugged him back, stroking the beautiful golden locks of his lover. "I missed you too."

Before Naruto could break the news, he was cut off by a shower of kisses from his lover, one of the things he loved the most. Which soon led to a hot and sweaty make out session right on the couch. Finally they pulled away and cuddled. Their favourite relaxing idea.

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"What's the best thing that could ever happen to you right now?"

Wrapping his arms tighter around his blonde, he whispered in his ear, "Nothing. I don't need anything else. Now that I finally have you, my life is complete."

"Well, you're gonna change your mind after you hear this!" Naruto pulled back a little to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke…I'm going to have a baby."

"…" Sasuke snickered. "Real funny, Dobe. I know you like to joke around, but really you should-"

"I'm not joking."

"…" Sasuke looked into those gorgeous blue eyes of his, there wasn't a hint of joke in there. "You mean…"

"Yep!" Naruto grinned. "We're going to have a baby!"

"Naruto…" Was all Sasuke could say before pulling his lover close and kissing him again and again, over and over.

If marrying Naruto had been a dream come true…

Then this was Heaven on Earth!

Sasuke thanked God once again for bringing this amazing Angel into his life.

Because now, he had a new reason to think of that.

His Angel, was able to produce children.


End file.
